


Passion

by az90971



Series: passion [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971





	Passion

那不过是一时的冲动而已，那什么也代表不了。

Sephiroth从没有想到自己会将那个连名字都不知道的金发人‘救’走，也不会想到自己竟然会吻他……而且那一切都发生的那么突然，甚至他自己都不能对自己的那些行为做出一个合理的解释。

那只是一个为Soldier们举行的一个普通的聚会而已，只是庆祝又一个战役的胜利而已……啐，如果把一个较大的反神罗组织全数消灭也可以称为‘战役’的话……

“喂，偶尔参与一下大众娱乐对你没有什么坏处，sephy。”  
“我宁可把时间浪费在图书馆。”

虽然Zack劝他去参加一下那个聚会，但是他还是想拒绝。他对于那些……应该说……没有什么兴趣……好像已经形成习惯一样，他一般不会出现在士兵们的聚会上。而且，就像很多人想象的那样，他很‘清高’，并且不会参加士兵们‘低级’的娱乐……不过，谁又会想到他曾经出现在一个下层地区的‘肮脏’的酒吧里，还和一个不认识的舞男上了床，虽然是对方先‘勾引’他的……Sephiroth是个‘奇怪’的家伙，不参加聚会的原因只是不喜欢‘热闹’……谁知道呢，也许这个叫做sephirtoh的家伙只是不知道在那些疯狂的聚会上自己应该做些什么……难道要是和大部分人一样？疯狂的灌酒，讲些诨话，对着穿着暴露的跳舞女郎高叫，或者独自回到宿舍区，在空无一人的Soldier宿舍里做些恶作剧？如果一定要选，他宁愿选择后者。

“你应该好好和士兵们搞好关系。”Zack依旧在劝他，他知道，那不过只是Zack希望他不会看上去很孤单。至于那些关于Zack的‘只要把Sephiroth先生请来就可以得到多少多少G’之类的传言，他从来就没有相信过，虽然Zack是个吸收G的黑洞……  
“好吧，如果我去，会有什么好处？”虽然一路上他都在表达他的‘不情愿’，但是他还是和Zack一同走向士兵们的聚会场所。  
“这次他们找到一些漂亮的家伙，不想看看吗？”  
“我想我也许对那些没有什么兴趣。”

每次聚会，总会有些不属于神罗的人出现，那些漂亮妖艳的身影会扭动在舞台上或者穿梭在士兵之间……当然，那些人的身体是对‘保护和平’的士兵们最好的安慰……

他们推开聚会场所的门，进去，不过这并没有引起聚会里突然安静，一些士兵们为Sephiroth的到来而欢呼，更有一些年轻的新人凑到英雄身边，希望可以仔细看看神罗的传奇究竟和一般人有什么不同……他们找了个位置坐下了，很快，就有穿着紧身衣的漂亮姑娘凑到他们身边……在对付那些姑娘这方面，Zack显得很自如，至于Sephiroth，他对姑娘们的热情回应得相当冷谈……

“他们从下层找来一些人……有些没有见过的面孔，不感兴趣吗？”

下层……这次名词对Sephiroth来说，就只能让他联想到一个人……不过，大概不可能吧……那个连名字都不知道的金发青年大概不会出现在这里吧……

“看，sephy，看看，那个家伙……不错吧！”

在Zack的口哨声中，Sephiroth望向远处的舞台……那一瞬间，他几乎认为他在做梦，或者说，那也许只是合乎情理的事情而已……那个金发青年，那个刚刚出现在他回忆里的人，现在就站在那个被闪烁不定的灯光和暴躁的音乐装饰的台子上，舞动着他的身体……不顺从的金发，优美的背部，依旧暴露着的柔韧的腰，精巧的臀，近乎是完美曲线组合而成的双腿……那个金发青年依旧是背对着台下，偶尔的转身的时候，那双充满神秘的蓝色眼睛却没有闭上，好像是在寻找什么……  
Sephiroth所处的位置是个不容易被发现的地方，虽然他有靠近舞台的特权，但是他还是选择和Zack一起坐在角落里，这曾一度让Zack不满。  
喝着酒，他看着那个金发青年……他不认为那个神秘人是在找自己，也许那个金发人只是碰巧扫视，扫视这个聚会场所……Sephiroth在等待，等待金发青年跳完这场，然后他会去找他，问他一些事情，如果金发青年可以给他他想要的答案的话……但是，事情却没有想象的那么平静……  
几名Soldier的手已经伸向了那名金发人……在这个军队里，对男人有特殊爱好的人并不是只有一个两个……那些手在接触到金发人的瞬间就被狠狠的踢开，这个举动引起了一些Soldier的不满，甚至是愤怒……如果这一切发生在下层那个小酒吧里，就容易解决的多，金发人可以教训那些人，但是，面对Soldier，而且还不是一个Soldier，那个金发人所要对付的就是一个‘麻烦’了……被踢的Soldier冲上了舞台，准备去好好教训一下这个高傲的舞男。虽然那个金发青年并不好对付，但是毕竟对手是几个Soldier……在阻挡了几下之后，金发人突然被台下的人拽住了双腿，拖下台子……那摔的一定很疼……金发人挣扎着，虽然被按住，他还是尽他一切可能反抗……也许，金发人应该早做心理准备，这种‘庆功会’上什么事情都可以发生，比如就像这样……带着酒意的Soldier把他拖下来，然后准备用他的身体‘快活’一下。按着金发人的手上的力道让他无法挣脱，而一个人压在他身上，给了他脸上几拳以示他安静以后，那人扯开了他的衣服，之后随着周围人兴奋的吼叫，他胸膛被对方摸着……当然，金发人的胸膛上并没有乳房，不能引起对方太多的兴趣……虽然金发人一直都在怒骂，在挣扎，都是都无济于事，很快，他就感觉到了他的裤子的皮带被人解开，还有拉链被粗暴拉开的声音……

“哦～喂！他们玩真的！”已经站到桌子上的Zack的声音中隐约带有点兴奋……有些大胆的Soldier就是喜欢这样对待那些被从下层带来的人，总是随便的对待……而现在，这将有一场好戏上演，聚会的混乱会给那些人的行为带来最好的掩饰。  
“嗯。”含糊的回应了一声，Sephiroth站起来，向那群人走去。  
“sephy？喂……”虽然目前还不明白Sephiroth究竟要做什么，但是Zack还是感觉到Sephiroth会去‘管闲事’，而那将破坏这场‘好戏’……

而事实就真如Zack所预料的那样，Sephiroth走近了那群人，粗暴的推开了围观的人，并把压在金发人身上的人揪起来，甩在一边，并将按住金发人手脚的家伙们踹开……在周围人的惊愕中，Sephiroth将那个狼狈的金发人拉起来……金发人上衣几乎全部被撤掉，裤子也即将被扒下，身体也有了一些抓痕……在周围人不满的抗议中，他拽着金发人快步走出了聚会场所……  
几乎是将金发人‘推’进电梯以后，他按下了‘69’的按键……

“你来这里做什么。”瞥了一眼正在整理衣服的金发人……那家伙也大概只有把自己裤子提好的份了……Sephiroth问，虽然他大概已经知道了答案……那家伙不过是为了赚点G而已……  
“……没什么……你为什么把我拉到这里来？”  
“为什么？”天啊，难道那个金发人不应该先感谢自己把他‘救’出来吗？呵……说不定自己真的是‘多管闲事’而已，这个金发家伙也许刚刚正陶醉在即将被轮奸的快感中……

Sephiroth没有回答金发人的问题，也不再去看那个不知好歹的家伙……不过，他好像听见那家伙小声说了‘谢谢’什么的……呵……应该趁现在给今天这件事情想一个好理由来解释，否则明天他大概就会面对更多的‘为什么’了。  
电梯停了下来，他没有再说什么，或者把金发人拽出电梯……他只是自顾自的走出去，天知道金发人会不会跟出来，也许那个家伙会立即回到那个混乱的会场……但是，他还是听到了身后的脚步声，只有几声而已……当他回头的时候，那个金发人站在他身后，不前进也不后退，一副不知所措的样子……好吧，既然是自己把那个家伙带离会场的，自己就要对那家伙‘负责到底’……  
他把金发人带进了自己的房间，应该说是自己在这栋大楼里的连带休息区的办公室，但是就在他房间的门口，金发人似乎又有改变主意的趋势……那家伙不时的望着电梯。想回去吗？请便……打开了房间的门，Sephiroth并没有再次邀请金发人进来，不过他并没有随手锁上门……等了一会儿，门被推开，然后关上，那个金发人乖乖的进了这间房间……这很好，不是吗？

Sephiroth示意金发人坐下，并问他要不要什么喝的。摇摇头，金发人只是坐下，而就在那时候，金发家伙脸上瞬间扭曲的表情告诉Sephiroth，那家伙的背部大概受伤了……

“趴下，让我看看你的背。”毫无语气可言的命令句。

金发人照做了，规矩的趴在沙发上……果然，刚才的那些Soldier的暴力行为让这家伙受了伤……叹了口气，Sephiroth找出‘治疗’魔石……今晚算这个家伙走运，既被神罗的英雄‘救’了，又即将接受英雄大人赐予的免费治疗……  
魔石发出的绿色荧光围绕在那些淤伤和划伤周围……那些伤被治愈着，而这一过程中，金发人居然连一句感谢的话也没有……好吧，Sephiroth并不是一个强求别人感谢他的家伙……

“告诉我你的名字。”虽然他并不期待可以得到回答。  
“……Cloud，Cloud·strife。”  
“这是真名？”这个金发人居然回答他了……真不错，说不定上次在那个低矮的小屋子里的时候他就应该问。  
“随您相信，先生。”金发人只是深呼吸了一次，然后继续保持着趴着的状态。  
“好吧……strife，你为什么今天会出现在这里。”  
“……为了……几个G而已……”

好吧，Cloud是不会说出来这里的真实原因的……他今天来这里，只是‘碰巧’而已……他已经攒够了钱，而且用那些G换到了他想要的装备，而明天他就要离开Midgar了，在这之前，他突然有些想再见Sephiroth一面……碰巧，他听说了Soldier们将有一个聚会，这是他混入神罗大楼的好机会……呵，只是今天突然发生的事情有点出乎他的意料……那么狼狈的被Sephiroth救走，他真不知道应该高兴还是应该沮丧。

那些伤很快就被治愈了……而就在结束治疗的时候，Sephiroth突然有了一种冲动……他轻吻了金发人的背部，然后就在金发人因为这突然的举动而回过头的一瞬间，他托住了他的脸，吻了下去……但这并没有换来金发人的深情的回应，而是换来了一个‘推开’……

Cloud怎么也不会想到，Sephiroth会突然的吻他……他曾经一度认为Sephiroth是不会吻他的唇的，一辈子都不会……尽管他曾经索要过Sephiroth的吻，但是得到只是礼节性的‘亲吻额头’……那一次，他甚至感到过了一种从没有过的伤心……而今天，这个晚上，他却突然被吻……抱歉，他还没有做好‘心理准备’……当反射性的将刚刚吻上他的Sephiroth推开的时候，他就后悔了，但却找不到一个合理的解释……

“……”被推开以后，Sephiroth站起来，“抱歉。”轻轻的说了一句，他就拿着魔石离开，那个绿色的小石头需要重新躺回它应该在的位置。  
“哦，不，先生……”Cloud跳下沙发，就像一个做错事的孩子一样，“先生……我……我还没有准备好……所以……”他极力想辩解什么。  
“没关系。”把魔石妥善的放好，这是必须的。  
“……先生……我……如果您想要的，随时可以……”Cloud看着Sephiroth回到自己面前，他只希望Sephiroth并没有因为他的行为而生气……  
“……”他并没有说话，只是看着Cloud……随时可以……是吗？  
“……如果……”抬起头，他看着面前的银发人，对方什么也没有回答……“如果打扰您的话，我可以回去……”  
“他们一晚上给你多少？”回去？回到哪里去？那个聚会场所吗……呵……回去等着继续被人轮奸吗？就为了几个G？可怜的孩子……  
“嗯？”  
“我可以给你10倍的价钱，只是需要你今晚待在这里。”  
“先生！我说过……请您不要侮辱我！”自己究竟又被这个银发家伙想成什么了……呵……来这里……是不是就是一种‘自找苦吃’……

不过，气氛并没有僵持多久……Cloud答应今晚只待在这里，但是却拒绝了Sephiroth给与他的G。

仔细冲洗过自己以后，Cloud从浴室出来，坐到了沙发上，并问Sephiroth有没有多于的毯子，而Sephiroth却是指了指床，并表示他不介意和别人分享一张床……

躺在床上……Cloud看着天花板……这一次应该又算是他主动的‘勾引’吧……呵……‘随时可以’，多么可笑的话，好像自己的身体就是专门为Sephiroth准备的一样……如果是那个‘Sephiroth’，那个毁灭他家乡的人看到了现在的一切，不知道会怎么想，大概也只有嘲笑吧……自己居然甘心委身于一个‘敌人’，这件事情本身就很可笑……而自己活在这个时候不是一件更加可笑的事情吗……

sephritoh从浴室出来，而躺在床上的那个金发人却并没有躲进毯子里，而是呆呆的望着天花板，就像‘傻’了一样……坐到床上，他抚摸金发人的脸，看着那双蓝色眸子聚焦在他脸上……那是双漂亮的眼睛，但是……有些不对劲……那眼睛中闪烁些一种Soldier才拥有的奇特的光……Mako的颜色……这个金发人曾经是Soldier吗？但是……如果是一个退伍的Soldier，他就应该记得……他几乎记得每一个Soldier的长相和名字，那是工作需要……但是对于这个眼前的金发人，他却没有一点印象……逃跑的Soldier吗？不可能，没有那样的记录，而且，如是是逃跑的Soldier的话，怎么会出现在这里……而且，就连Zack也不认识这个金发家伙……

“你……是谁？”  
“我说了我的名字……Cloud·strife……这是真名，先生。”  
“不……”

发现了吗……也许自己应该早点换副眼球……闭上眼睛，Cloud起身，搂住Sephiroth的肩，吻了上去……这一次，他没有被拒绝……他吻Sephiroth的嘴唇，吻的笨拙……只是单纯的把嘴唇贴上去是不完全的……这个吻的主导最终还是被Sephiroth所控制……对方的舌探入他口中，他笨拙的回应着，去舔对方的舌或者纠缠，但是那一切感觉起来都是那么的生疏，想个处于兴奋状态的初次接吻的傻孩子……这让Sephiroth觉得有些好笑……虽然Cloud口中依旧有谈谈的劣质烟草的味道，但是这并没有使Sephiroth感到厌烦……

结束了这个吻，Sephiroth的手指摩擦着Cloud的嘴唇，这个刚刚‘表现不好’的金发人轻轻的吻着那些手指，并试着轻轻咬了几下……这很有意思……还需要进行一些前戏吗？也许这一次金发人不会想上次一样莫明其妙的哭出来……他替金发人脱下身上的浴袍，那件浴袍对于Cloud来说显的有点大的离谱，当然了，那件浴袍原本是属于他的……他吻Cloud脖子，胸膛，腰……他觉得自己现在还是喜欢Cloud的腰，而这个金发人的腰部似乎很敏感，Cloud会随着他的吻而不耐的扭动腰肢就可以说明一些什么……金发人的身体在他的抚摸和亲吻之下有了反应，但是这一次他不想再为金发人‘服务’了……引导着，他要Cloud为他口交，当他看着Cloud小心的将他的阴茎捧在手里的时候，他开始怀疑这个金发人是否帮人做个这种的事情……他的阴茎被舔着，只是被舔着，而且还是那种‘胡乱’的舔，没有一点‘顺序’……叹口气，他开始‘指导’……还好，Cloud学的很快，虽然学的不算好……好吧，这并不是一段快乐的体验……拍拍Cloud的脸，示意这个傻孩子停下，而当他这么做的时候，他可以看见Cloud脸上那种明显的‘不好意思’。金发人低着头，趴在床上，脸上的颜色红的就像召唤魔石一样……摸摸Cloud的头发，他把Cloud抱起来……这一次应该说还不错……

他被要求为Sephiroth口交……这不是一个好的‘要求’，他从来没有做过这种事情……他小心的捧着那个将要进入他身体的东西，去舔那个东西顶端的细缝，还有茎壁，但是他舔的没有一个顺序，也许这时在舔顶端，下一刻就开始舔侧壁……他知道自己做的不算好，而且很胡乱……不久，Sephiroth就开始指导他，教他怎么做，这更加让他不太好受，这让他觉得自己更像一个傻孩子……虽然是否精通口交这种事并不是是否应该值得骄傲的资本。当这一不太愉快的过程结束的时候，他趴在床上，等着下一步……他被抱起来，抱在Sephiroth的怀里，银发人又一次在抚摸他……那双大手摸到了他的男根上，本能的，他想去推开那双手，但是他最终却只是选择抓着床单……那双手开始了玩弄，撮弄着茎壁，压按摩擦着顶端，捏揉着双卵……而在这一切下，他不禁叫出来……他曾经期待的、Sephiroth用手给他带来的快感现在就在切实的发生……他扭动着身体，呻吟……这很好，什么都比哭出来强……他射出来，在Sephiroth手里，而那些粘有他爱液的手指伸到他面前，他明白这是什么意思……舔掉……他慢慢的舔着，那味道并不好，他不会喜欢，但是他还是舔掉了一些……听着Sephiroth在他耳边轻声说‘好孩子’的时候，他全身一阵颤抖……他突然想起来他将黑魔石交出去时候的情景，虽然那个情景不会再出现了……  
他趴在床上，翘着他的臀，等待着进入……那些冰凉的润滑剂让他的身体有了一些奇怪的感觉……不过，难道英雄的房间里总是备有那些东西吗……当身体被进入的时候，他几乎全身僵硬，颤抖，而对方却在要求他放松……他的体内被冲击着，而这一切令他有了愉快的感觉……

结束以后，Cloud仰躺着，分着双腿，那些流出的白液已经被擦掉……

“如果你要防身的话，我还是建议你带块‘雷’魔石一类的攻击用魔石……那块‘毁灭’，在你遇到危险的时候并不能起很大作用。”  
“……嗯……”Cloud的知道，躺在他旁边的Sephiroth值得是他脖子上那块被球形金属笼子套住的魔石……不过，那东西只是一个‘纪念’而已……  
“什么人给你的吗？”  
“……是……一个……我爱过的人。”嗤笑了一声，Cloud回答……‘爱过的人’，这说法真有趣……不是‘爱过’，而是‘爱着’……虽然那个人永远不会再出现了。  
“可以说说是什么样的家伙吗？”  
“……”Cloud差点笑出来……‘什么样的家伙’，你去照照镜子就知道了，Sephiroth……“一个坏家伙……他曾经是我崇拜的人，从小崇拜……但是……出了一些事情……然后……他毁了我的一切……不过，那一切都结束了。”  
“你的崇拜还真是奇怪。”  
“呵……也许吧……”看着Sephiroth，Cloud开始想……自己究竟是在谁……做爱……

早上的时候，Cloud很早就醒来，也许应该说他昨晚一直处在半梦半醒中……他需要离开，但是他的外套还留在昨晚那个会场的后台，他需要去那里麻烦一趟……不过，当他寻找自己的衣服的时候，惊异的发现他的外套已经和他裤子整齐的放在了一起，叠好的……有时候，特权真是有用的东西……这是Cloud唯一的感慨……

“要离开吗？”  
“是的……我不属于这里……”他简单的回答了Sephiroth的问话就匆匆离开了……是的，他不属于这里……也不属于这个时代……

进了电梯，他按下‘1’的按键……现在时间还早，连最勤劳的神罗员工都还没有来上班，所以，他可以安全的不引人注意的离开……但是，当电梯到达昨晚聚会的那一层的时候却停下了，一个黑发的Soldier出现在打开的电梯门外……

“嗯？是你啊……hi。”Zack打了招呼，“昨晚你真走运，小子……要知道，那种情况下，一般没有人会去救你的……喂，昨晚和sephy一起愉快吗？”

这是Zack……活生生的Zack……  
Cloud看着面前的人，一句话也说不出……而Zack所说的话，所问的一些问题，他几乎全部没有听清楚……他突然很想哭……Zack曾经是他作为一个不受欢迎的新兵的时候的唯一的依靠，而现在，那人也像Sephiroth一样，不记得关于他的任何事情了……但，至少Zack还活着，这就很好了……

问了那么多，而对方却一个字也不说，这本身就是一件郁闷的事情……面对不吐出一个音节的Cloud，Zack耸耸肩，摊摊手，不过他很少会认为自己是在‘自找没趣’……剩下的时间，他选择面对的电梯门，等着显示数字降到‘1’……而就在电梯接近一层的时候，他身后那个金发人突然做出了一个让他吃惊的举动……Cloud从后面紧紧的抱住了他，虽然按着以往的经验，遇到这种情况他会本能反击并将对方制伏，但是这一次，他的身体居然没有动……曾经是有很多姑娘给他送来拥抱，但是这个来自金发人的拥抱却让他觉得有些……‘奇怪’……一种‘奇怪’的熟悉感……而这个拥抱的时间并不长，当电梯在一层停稳之后，金发人迅速的冲出电梯，消失在神罗大楼外……而至于Zack，则在电梯里愣了几秒……

“喂……sephy，你究竟看上了个什么家伙……”这是Zack的疑问，但是这个疑问能不能被解答就是未知了。


End file.
